


if only they knew

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: none of the girls actually listened to the question, too preoccupied with being noticed by their favorite underground guitarist and singer.if only they knew.
Relationships: Mcnasty/Soup
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	if only they knew

**Author's Note:**

> just some smut i wanted to get out of my system!! trying to give mcsoup the love they deserve!
> 
> hope u enjoy :))

zooming down the stairs, he can feel the change of air quality on his skin. it's thick and disgusting and he thanks the gods he'll only have to stay down here for a very short while. 

when he gets to the corridor full of dressing rooms, he finds a little crowd in front of the door he planned on busting through to fish a certain someone and get the fuck out of this stinky club. 

he slows down and a quick scan of the crowd lets him immediately know that it's composed by all girls and he sighs as loudly as he can. the music is still going upstairs so no one would hear him even if he'd let out the loudest of his burps. he's tempted though.

the girls talk to one another and let out a collective squeal when the door opens. 

eric crosses his arms and leans against the wall and that's when some of the girls in the back of the crowd notice him but pay him no more than one millisecond of their attention, too focused on the band members getting out to sign a few scraps of paper and maybe some boobs. 

"hello, ladies" comes a greeting and eric doesn't need to see to know who it is, the words slurred out on purpose to keep the cool image on but while it makes the girls swoon, it only gets eric to roll his eyes. “how are we doing tonight?”

the responses vary from “you’re so hot”, to “the show was amazing, please sign this” to “this is my number” and eric finds himself laughing, not at them but at how none of them actually listened to the question, too preoccupied with being noticed by their favorite underground guitarist and singer.

if only they knew.

someone bumps into him then. he looks down and finds a disoriented girl looking up at him apologetically. “sorry, mr. bodyguard.” 

eric blinks and holds up a hand to let her know he didn’t even feel it and he mentally groans. how many times has it been this month alone? he’s constantly being mistaken for slackjaw’s bodyguard as if three twenty-somethings who grew up in the south need a bodyguard. he’s the one who needs protection from them and their violent headbanging. 

  
  


dallas steps out of the dressing room and doesn’t have to search much to find eric. when their eyes meet, he smirks and goes back to signing autographs. he has to say no to the girls actually ready to get their boobs out for them to sign and after a few pictures here and there, the band excuses themselves, promising to give an awesome show next time.

eric pushes off the wall and starts walking with them as soon as they get to where he is and he has to resort to all the existent self-restraint in his body not to smack dallas' ass right then and there.

  
  


//

  
  


"god, that place smelled like shit." he exclaims as he and dallas are getting to his car. it's just the two of them in this abandoned parking lot, the others going to the opposite side of the city. 

"that's just because you were in it." dallas says while putting his guitar in the backseat.

"fuck you, bitch" “will you hold me after?”

eric rolls his eyes again and steps closer to the other, closing the car door dallas had opened.

he lifts a hand and pushes the blonde, who bumps into the car with a soft thump. something lights up in the air between them and dallas is looking up at him with desire in his eyes now.

“come on, big bo-” dallas tries to provoke him but eric cuts him off and kisses him, hands gripping his hips. 

dallas whines at the rough touch and presses forward, hands flying up to eric’s shoulders and the older knows exactly what the other is asking for.

he bends down a little to grab at dallas’ thighs to lift him up against the car. dallas’ legs immediately wrap around his waist and eric makes him bounce, making him feel that he’s getting excited. “ _ fuck _ , eric-”

“what, babe?”

dallas tightens his grip on his shoulders and his hips, freeing eric of most of his weight. “move it.”

eric blinks in surprise. “here? people could see us. that’s kinky and very illegal.”

dallas groans in frustration and kisses him, open mouthed and sloppy. “fuck me right here,  _ mcnasty _ .”

eric slams the other against the car harder. “don’t use that name.”

“then punish me.” the blonde challengers him, excitement clear on his features. he’s loving this. 

“god, what the fuck happens to you everytime you do a concert? you’re always so fucking horny afterwards.” he feigns annoyance but he’s already unzipping his pants, his cock already hard.

“i’m a slut, that’s why.” dallas does the same, awkwardly trying to pull his jeans down in their current position.

eric smirks at that and takes his cock out. “without any lube?” 

“go crazy go stupid.”

“i hate you.” he says but does what he’s told. he trusts dallas and his high pain tolerance. they’ve done this before anyway.

  
  
  


“look at you.” eric pants, thrusting up so hard his car moves along with them. “if only your groupies knew how well you take my cock. how well you sing for me.”

dallas whines and bites at eric’s neck, sucking at his pulse point. “ _ harder _ .”

eric obliges and puts his back into it, lifting dallas even higher only to push him back down to meet his thrusts.

“oh, fuck-- i’m gonna cum. i'm gonna cum, eric. don’t stop.” 

eric leans back, exposing dallas’ chest and he takes his cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his rhythm. “cum for me, baby.”

dallas moans, loud and uncaring that they're outside and they might get noticed, one of his hands flying backwards to hold onto the top of the car. he starts to bounce in time with eric, legs straining as he chases his orgasm and his eyes fly open when the older stops and circles his hips at a certain angle that hits dallas deep deep inside and it feels so right and so good and he can't hold on anymore.

" _ eric _ -" 

eric speeds up his strokes, cups dallas' cheek and the boy leans into the touch immediately. eric is stunned in place but how pretty dallas looks and his chest swells with emotion and his body reacts with it.

"i'm gonna-" "cum with me, eric." 

with one final thrust and stroke, they cum together and make a mess of their clothes.

it takes them both a few moments to collect themselves and when eric puts the other down, dallas' knees buckle. 

"damn, you really took me by word." 

"your wish is my command, princess." eric helps the boy up and dallas looks at him funny, like he wants to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

  
  


//

  
  


"oh, by the way" dallas starts when eric drops him off at his house "i saw you headbanging and singing along with the girlies at the concert. who's the real groupie here?" the blonde smirks but eric won't let him win so easily.

"ohhh dallas, you're so hot. please, date m- oh wait." 

dallas rolls his eyes. "i love you."

"me more."

"go home, dumbass."

" _you_ go home." 

they smile and make faces at each other and eric can't wait to hear dallas sing again, no matter the setting. 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading !


End file.
